Rules Meant To Be Broken
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: After spending the evening out with the team and getting drunk, the men of the team all end up at Rossi's house. There, unexpected things happen and a night of drinking becomes a night of extreme passion... For the Smut Challenge on Facebook: Rossi/Hotch/Reid/Morgan. *THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION THAT IS IN COMPLIANCE WITH THE SITE'S RULES ON EXPLICIT ADULT MATERIAL*


Rules Meant To Be Broken

Ahmose Inarus

* * *

This is my entry for the Smut Challenge on Facebook.

My assigned characters: Rossi, Morgan, Hotch and Reid

My assigned scenario: A night out drinking leads to some experimentation.

* * *

Reid, Hotch and Rossi sat side by side, sipping their drinks and watching JJ, Emily, Garcia and Morgan on the dance floor. They watched them do the locomotion, dance the Macarena, walk like an Egyptian, then wiggle cuz they're sexy and they know it. Then they watched Morgan do his little turn on the cat walk while being too sexy for his shirt… And then, the whole group brought sexy back… Then Reid, to his horror, was dragged onto the dance floor by Garcia who insisted that during a double hitter music-wise, he had to learn that wherever, whenever, hips don't lie... Hotch and Rossi got a good laugh watching poor Reid do an electric flail, slip and slide, and then he got to know a little bit of Monica in his life and a little bit of Erica by his side… apparently Tina he did NOT need, and Rita showed him more than he wanted to see, sending him fleeing the dance floor, bright red, with a little bit of Sandra, Mary and Jessica laughing at his retreat.

A laughing Morgan followed to have another drink, and the men of the team sat, drank, and watched the girls just wanting to have fun, and then demonstrate that boots are made for walkin'. Morgan dragged a protesting Reid out onto the dance floor again after that, where he showed Reid how to Soulja Boy up in it while the girls cheered, watching them crank it, watching them roll it, watching them crank it again and then watched Reid try to Superman it off of the dance floor, only to be snagged by the back of the shirt by Morgan.

Reid wanted to cry at that, but instead Morgan and the girls decided to take his breath away, and then in another double hitter, fly into a danger zone. They then tried to ease his achy breaky heart by letting the dogs out and then finally dragging Hotch and Rossi into the mess and they all finally finished the night feeling the rhythm of the islands, shaking their bodies and doing that Conga!

And when they finally left the club, they were drunk on liquor, high on adrenaline and endorphins, and piled into cabs, heading home. The girls took one cab, and the men the other.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"… Huh?" Reid slurred, and Morgan let out a high pitched giggle, saying "lookit the geniusss try to talk!" and Hotch was unable to hold back an uncharacteristic guffaw of laughter. Rossi chuckled and shook his head from where he sat in the front seat, and gave the driver his address.

"You all goin' there?" The cabby asked.

"… May as well…" Rossi said with a smirk. "I don't think Morgan could remember his own address, and I know the kid won't be able to get up the stairs to his own apartment."

"Alrighty." The cabby grinned, and off they went.

The ride was spent with ridiculous slurs and laughter from the backseat, and the cabby had to pull over once to let poor Reid throw up in the gutter. He was more than relieved to get the four drunk men out of the cab, but was very pleased at the tip that Rossi gave him. He left quickly, leaving the four men to stumble across Rossi's lawn to the front door.

"Woo!" Hotch said, wind-milling his arms as he almost toppled off of Rossi's porch and into the shrubs, which had Reid and Morgan giggling, leaning on each other. It took Rossi a few tries to get the key into his lock, but he soon had the door open and the four men stumbled inside.

"Hey Rossi… You got scotch, right?" Morgan asked.

"I think we've had enough." Rossi snorted, locking the door once he had closed it.

"… I hafta pee…" Reid whined, and did a little dance on the spot, triggering a very uncharacteristic in Hotch.

"Down the hall, second door on the left." Rossi chuckled, and Hotch giggled again as Reid scampered down the hall, losing his balance and bouncing off of the wall. Twice. Then, Rossi and Hotch both let out disgusted howls as Morgan took off his shoes.

"What, man?" Morgan demanded.

"When did you last wash your SOCKS?" Hotch demanded to know.

"… Uh… I've been wearing these since we left on the case."

"That's FIVE DAYS!" Rossi blurted in horror.

"I forgot to repack more!" Morgan snorted, stripping off his socks. Then, he grinned, and he turned and waved one in Rossi's face. Rossi let out a howl and he and Hotch both fled to the kitchen, stumbling over one another the whole way. And that's where Reid found them… Morgan chasing Hotch and Rossi around the island in Rossi's kitchen waving around his stinky socks. Until he saw Reid.

"… Hey Rossi…" He said.

"Yeah?" Rossi asked, the dirty sock forgotten now that it was on the floor.

"… Let's throw Reid in the pool!"

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Throw Reid in the pool!" Morgan repeated. Hotch blinked, and then grinned. Reid's eyes widened.

"… I don't WANNA go in the pool!" He cried.

"Come here, Reid…" Morgan whined. Reid blinked, then bolted.

"DAMMIT!" Hotch yelped, and he and the other two men thundered up the stairs. Reid locked himself in a guest bedroom. Of course, this did not help at all, as his co-workers picked the lock in under thirty seconds. The three men found Reid in the bathroom, in the cupboard under the sink.

"Reid," Rossi snickered at the cowering genius. "What are you doing in there?"

"Checking the pipes. Go away." Reid said. Morgan squatted down, and stared at Reid with an amused smirk on his face. Reid stared back, suspiciously. When Rossi and Hotch knelt to peer in at him, he pressed himself farther back in the corner, trying to hide behind the toilet paper.

"… Get him." Hotch ordered and Reid squeaked as they grabbed him, and dragged him out from under the sink. He was thrown over Morgan's shoulder and they headed down to the living room. There, Morgan tossed Reid onto the sofa and proceeded to sit on him to keep him from running off and hiding again. Hotch and Rossi looked over at a sharp slap, and yelp from Reid.

"Stop wiggling!" Morgan laughed, and brought his hand down on the back of Reid's rear end again with a loud POP! "Seriously Reid! Just calm down!"

"Come on, kid…" Rossi chuckled. "We're not gonna throw you in the pool."

"… Promise?" Reid asked in a tiny voice.

"Promise." Hotch nodded with a smile.

"I'll go put on the coffee." Rossi said, and Reid grumbled and allowed himself to go limp, slightly gasping for breath under the weight of Morgan sitting on his mid back.

"Morgan…" Hotch chuckled. "Get off of him."

"But he's comfy!"

"Please!" Reid growled. "Before I asphyxiate under your massive weight."

"Massive weight?"

"You could stand to lose a few—WHOOF! OOF! HOOMPH! OW!" Reid grunted and howled as Morgan began bouncing up and down on him.

"Morgan, stop that and get off!" Hotch ordered, stumbling over and grabbing the man's arm. "I think I just heard Reid's spine crack."

Morgan obeyed and got off of their youngest teammate, who groaned and slowly got up to his knees, placing a hand on his back and rubbing.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, concerned.

"Oh God, my BACK." Reid groaned.

"You're a, hic, big boy, you'll get over it." Morgan chuckled, and brought his hand down on Reid's backside again with a sharp CRACK!

Rossi walked into the room with mugs of coffee just in time to hear a piercing "OW! SON OF A BITCH!"

An hour later, the four men had consumed a combined total of nine cups of coffee, with Reid drinking half of that total, and they were all lounging around Rossi's living room. Hotch, Rossi and Reid had both lost their ties, and Hotch and Rossi their suit jackets. Reid had discarded his sweater vest. Morgan had gotten rid of his pants, and was sitting around in his boxers. Reid had removed his shoes and the men had poked fun at him for the mismatched socks, one purple, and the other candy cane striped.

Sinatra was playing in the background, and Rossi looked over to his team mates. Reid had finally dozed off, his head in Morgan's lap, and his feet in Hotch's lap. The two men were also on the verge of sleep… Morgan had his head back, and was slowly fingering strands of Reid's hair. Hotch had his head lolling to the side, and was lazily rubbing his fingers up and down over the side of Reid's calf muscle.

Slowly, Rossi frowned and considered the three men on the sofa. Reid was not one who liked to be touched… and yet there he was, perfectly relaxed under the gentle touches of the elder agents… And Morgan… Rossi never would have expected Morgan to sit like that with any male, running his fingers through the boy's hair while his head rested in the man's lap… And then Hotch… he was so… RELAXED.

"… What are you thinking about?" Rossi jumped at the soft question, and he looked at Reid, who was watching him from beneath hooded eyes. Morgan lifted his head and Hotch opened his eyes. And dammit… the man looked totally sober… Rossi wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"Just… observing how… comfortable the three of you are with each other." Rossi admitted with a shrug. Reid smiled and reached up, threading his fingers with Morgan. Morgan blinked, looking down and smiling at Reid. "But the two of you…" Rossi continued, but let himself trail off.

"I've noticed it too." Hotch said suddenly, looking at the two younger men. "The two of you have gotten much closer…" Reid flushed and Morgan chuckled. "You're involved, aren't you?" Hotch finally asked, coming straight to the point. Reid's eyes widened, but Morgan leaned over and gently kissed the youth, confirming that Hotch was correct in his assumption. To their surprise, Rossi chuckled.

"What is this, a profiler tradition?" He asked. Reid and Morgan looked at Rossi, and Hotch's eyes widened. And then, to Reid and Morgan's amazement, their boss turned pink.

"What now?" Morgan asked, grinning. Rossi chuckled.

"When Hotch first became a profiler, he and I uh…" And he trailed off. Reid sat straight up at that, eyes wide, and Hotch went from pink to red.

"You're serious!" Morgan blurted, looking delighted. "No WONDER you're responsible for all the Fraternization Rules!"

"Well, it's not that surprising." Rossi shrugged. "We spend so much time with one another, we get very close… feelings develop. And when we're away from our wives for so long…" Hotch groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Or when the job takes up so much time, you don't have the time to put into a relationship…" and Rossi nodded to Reid and Morgan. "That and… Rules are made to be broken."

"Are you two… still…?" Reid slowly asked.

"Not since before I retired." Rossi admitted, shaking his head. "I'll admit… I do miss it, though." And Hotch looked mortified… but at the same time, he had a longing look in his eye.

"Aaron?" Rossi asked, and Hotch glanced at him. "Do you have anyone anymore?" Hotch was silent… but his silence spoke volumes. Reid looked up at Morgan, a sad look on his face. Morgan looked down at his young lover, and then watched silently when Reid shuffled across the sofa, nervously approaching Hotch. Hotch watched him come, nervously. Rossi watched, a slight smile on his face, as Reid reached out and placed a hand on the Unit Chief's cheek.

Hotch just froze, staring at his subordinate with wide eyes. Reid gave him a little smile, and then closed his eyes, and kissed the man. Hotch blinked, but then slowly let his own eyes fall closed as he savored the sweet, tender kiss. Morgan frowned at first, looking jealous, but after a moment, his gaze softened, and he felt a heat pooling in his loins… he had never thought of it before… but he was finding it incredibly arousing, watching his lover kissing their boss. And then, Reid flicked his tongue over Hotch's lips, making the man part his lips, and Reid slid his tongue inside.

Hotch jumped slightly but only a moment later the kiss intensified, and the Unit Chief took over, his tongue chasing Reid's back into its refuge, and Reid groaned, scooting closer to the man. Morgan felt his own breathing deepen, and his eyes slid down to caress his lover's little behind that was right there in front of him at eye level… And then his hand was stroking up and down Reid's inner thigh, and the boy moaned.

Across the room, Rossi felt his trousers getting a bit tight, especially when he saw Reid's hand slip between Hotch's thighs to cup the Unit Chief's groin. Hotch let out a low groan at that, then growled and seized Reid's hips, pulling the boy to straddle his lap.

"Hey now." Rossi said quickly, and all three men turned to stare at him, their chests rising and falling with their lustful breaths. "Let's take this to a more… appropriate setting… like the bedroom?" Rossi asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh no, I couldn't!" Reid gasped, looking horrified. Rossi blinked. "I'm DISGUSTING!"

"What?" Hotch blurted. "Spencer, do not EVER talk about yourself like that, you—"

"He means, he hasn't showered yet." Morgan chuckled, looking very amused. Hotch and Rossi looked at Morgan. "Reid is MAJORLY anal about being clean when getting into a bed. He won't do it without bathing. And if I haven't bathed, I'm not allowed in the bed WITH him."

"Well…" Rossi said slowly, smiling. I have a large walk in shower with two shower heads… and showers can make for some great foreplay." Reid's eyes widened and he flushed, but Hotch and Morgan slowly grinned.

"I could use a shower." Morgan announced happily.

"Now that you mention it, I think I smell like booze, sweat and cigarettes…" Hotch added.

"Then let's go follow Reid's tradition, take a shower and then… go to bed…" Rossi said, and the men all stood. Reid squeaked as Hotch took one arm and Morgan the other, and they began to drag him up the stairs, Reid giggling and struggling playfully the entire way, and as they headed down the hall, he let out a high pitched yelp as Morgan brought the palm of his hand down on Reid's behind with a sharp CRACK!

"Behave!" Morgan scolded, and Rossi and Hotch chuckled.

"Don't DO that!" Reid complained as they finally reached Rossi's room. Rossi led them into the bathroom, turning on the lights.

"Nice…" Morgan exclaimed, admiring the room.

"Thank you." Rossi said politely, turning on the water to start it warming. Then, he took off his sports coat and unbuckled his belt. Morgan stripped off his tshirt and began to untie his boots. Hotch worked off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. Reid looked around at the other men, and chewed his lower lip.

"Reid… I know that look." Morgan said, and Hotch and Rossi looked at Reid. "Strip, kid. You got nuthin' to be ashamed of. You're gorgeous." Reid looked at Morgan with a small smile and blush, and Morgan smiled back. "You are." He said firmly. Reid knelt down and began to untie his converse.

The four men stripped in silence, and then, they turned and looked over one another. Reid was surprised at Hotch's physique. He KNEW the man was fit, but his suit and tie didn't show it. But now with his entire body on display, Reid was able to admire his lean musculature. Rossi wasn't bad for his age, either. He had a bit of a belly on him, which Reid chalked up to the man's love of alcohol and home cooking. Morgan, as always, looked like a classic Greek sculpture that had been dipped in chocolate.

The other men were also admiring one another, and taking in Reid's slender form. He had his own light muscles wrapped around his long and delicate skeletal structure, which was prominent in his build. Looking at him really made the other men understand that beauty came in many forms, and it didn't take muscles to be attractive. Reid's body truly showed the beauty and elegance of the bone structure.

"Well now… now that we've all blatantly stared at one another in the buff…" Rossi drawled, and the men laughed as Reid immediately blushed and crossed his wrists over his manhood, fixing his gaze on the floor. The eldest walked up to the youngest, and cleared his throat. Slowly, Reid looked up and met Rossi's gaze. The man had a gentle look in his eye.

"Don't be ashamed of ANYTHING." He said. "There's no reason for it." And he gently took Reid's wrists and pulled them away. Then he calmly looked down at what Reid had been hiding. He stared for several long moments, then looked up and smiled at Reid again. "No reason at all." And he placed a hand on Reid's shoulder and guided him into the shower, Hotch and Morgan following after sharing a grin.

"Damn. I wish I had a shower like this…" Morgan announced.

"Write a few best-selling books, and you too can have this wonderful—"

"Shut up, Rossi," Morgan snapped, and Hotch and Reid laughed. "Reid, think you can give Rossi's mouth something better to do?"

Reid's eyes widened significantly, and his face turned bright red. "Uhhh... I, uh, errr... I mean, well..." Morgan snickered as Reid was unable to form a complete sentence. Reid lowered his head, hiding his face behind his hair and began fidgeting shyly.

Hotch shook his head stepping out from under the shower stream. "Morgan, don't make things harder for him then they have to be..." He said bringing under the water and rubbing his back soothingly. Reid purred under his touches and rubbed his cheek lovingly against Hotch's chest.

"It makes our games more fun…" Morgan chuckled.

"Maybe for YOU." Reid grumbled. "It just irritates me."

"Aw, come on, Pretty Boy!" Morgan whined, and Reid giggled. Morgan grinned at him. "You like it and you know it."

"Look who's talking." Reid snorted. "You love to get on my nerves to the point that I just want you to leave me alone!" Hotch and Rossi glanced at one another, eyebrows raised. "Then you seduce me into bed with you… You get such a rush off of the feeling that you have conquered me yet again."

"Damn straight!" Morgan announced with a grin. "You don't complain." He added, kissing Reid's neck and hoisting him up slightly to lavish affection upon his collarbone and shoulder.

"I do too..." Reid whined, squirming slightly, still trying to be a pain in the ass but obviously was enjoying this.

Rossi chuckled. "You two are completely insane."

Reid frowned and then pouted, making Morgan give Rossi a look.

"You upset him, Rossi! Kiss it better!"

Rossi let out a laugh and walked over, kissing the pout away, leaving Reid with a little smile on his face. Then he turned and grabbed the soap and started scrubbing himself down.

"Hey hey hey… Let Rossi do that, hm?" Morgan asked, taking the bar of soap from Reid and passing it to the Veteran profiler. Reid blushed, but then nodded, allowing Rossi to begin bathing his body. Next to them under the other shower head, Hotch and Morgan were bathing one another as well, exchanging light hearted banter the entire time, insulting one another's non-existant flaws in their physique. This left Rossi rolling his eyes and shaking his head, and Reid giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey now, you hush." Morgan said, grinning over at Reid. "You're even more skinny and pasty than Hotch!"

Rossi guided the boy out of the shower and held Reid shivering in his arms. "You're mean..." Reid whined mournfully, pouting at Morgan.

"Don't listen to Morgan, he's just being an ass. OW!" Hotch yelped, when Morgan punched him in the arm.

"Both of you knock it off." Rossi ordered, wrapping a towel around his waist and handing one to Reid.

"Thanks." Reid smiled, and began toweling his hair dry.

"You're both jerks, I hope you realize that." Rossi said, glaring at the two men still in the shower. "And Morgan… You are the most arrogant asshole…"

"Hmmmm, but you seem to like it." Morgan purred seductively in Reid's ear as he stepped out of the shower. Hotch followed, rolling his eyes. Reid let out a little squeak as Morgan moved in and kissed him, pressing his back up against the tiled wall as his hand sought between Reid's legs and began to slowly massage his length.

Reid tried to say something back, but whatever it was got lost in a plaintive whimper that basically said 'Why yes I do. Don't stop.'

Morgan went to his knees taking Reid into his mouth… he loved more than anything to hear Reid whimper as he would bring him to the edge only to stop moments before he could release, keeping him on his toes and hear his soft pleas.

Reid had his head back and his eyes closed as he moaned.

"Not in the bathroom please." Rossi drawled. "Bedroom that way." And he pointed, then went into the bedroom. Chuckling, Hotch followed. And after a moment, Morgan stood and guided his young lover after the other two and into the bedroom. But as soon as they did, the three men pounced on Reid.

He groaned and rolled his head back on his neck as mouths licked and nipped over his throat, and then he was dragged across Rossi's bedroom. It was pitch black. Reid grunted when he was thrown onto the bed. A match was lit, and Rossi wandered around, lighting candles while Hotch and Morgan's hands ran over the genius's body, exploring every inch. Reid squirmed under their ministrations and gave a little 'eep!' when Rossi joined them on the bed, tossing his towel aside and sliding a hand up Reid's inner thigh. Morgan and Rossi grinned when Reid distracted Hotch with a kiss, and then Morgan and Reid discarded their own towels before Rossi moved in to relieve Hotch of his. But then, all three men turned and fixed their eyes on Reid… the boy froze.

"You, you must be joking!" Reid gasped. The agents all chuckled darkly, pushing Reid down onto his back.

"Absolutely not." Hotch said.

"I don't know if he can handle all three of us at once, Morgan." Rossi said, running his fingers through Reid's hair.

"Yeah right! I'm more worried about HOTCH!" Reid laughed, as Hotch licked up and down his flat belly. Morgan smirked as Hotch slowly lifted his eyes and fixed a challenging glare on Reid.

"Oh, I can handle anything, Reid. The only question is who gets to do what."

"I call tops!" Rossi said immediately, and Morgan fixed a furious look on the man. Hotch chuckled, before returning to ravaging Reid's bare chest. Rossi grinned.

"My house, my bed." He said, grinning at the look on Morgan's face. "Hotch needs to get laid. Let's put him in the middle, let him take Reid… I'll take Hotch…And Morgan can get a blow job." Morgan snickered.

"Nice… I get sucked off by my boss!"

"Ass." Hotch snorted, and Reid let out a low chuckle of amusement.

"Everyone in agreement then?" Rossi asked, cheerfully.

"… fine." Hotch nodded.

"Then lie down, Unit Chief Hotchner."

"Why?"

"I'll prepare you."

"Oh." Morgan and Reid grinned when Hotch blushed. "Right." Hotch lay back, and Rossi kissed him aggressively, making Morgan and Reid's eyebrows shoot up, and then Reid turned and looked at Morgan. Morgan grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Reid blinked, then grinned and threw his arms around the man's neck, kissing him.

* * *

The second half (yes, HALF) of this story has been removed due to exclusive content that is rated MA, not M. MA rated material is not permitted on this site.

* * *

And then the four men fell into an unorganized heap upon the bed, all breathing heavily as they lay in the afterglow of their orgasms, bodies shuddering.

It was a long time before anyone spoke, and Reid was the one to break the silence first. "Oh, my God…." He whispered. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever done…" The three older profilers blinked, then laughed. Morgan smiled, and kissed Reid gently. "I love you, Derek." Reid murmured. Morgan smiled, and held him close.

"Oh, shit…" Hotch muttered. Rossi followed his gaze, and they stared at the blood and semen oozing from Reid's entrance, trickling over his thighs and spilling onto the sheets.

"Rossi, could you get something to take care of that?" Morgan asked. Rossi nodded, and hurried into his bathroom, returning with several damp towels. "Hotch." Morgan said, and Hotch took Reid into his arms, lying back and letting Reid's chest rest on his and his lower body to fall between his legs. Morgan spread Reid's thighs, and bent down.

Rossi watched Reid smile and blush slightly, when Morgan gently began to wipe away the blood, and squirmed slightly when his sore entrance was touched. Morgan smiled, and backed off.

"There you go, Baby Boy." Morgan grinned, taking Reid back from Hotch. He pulled Reid's back into his chest, as they rested on their sides. Hotch lay down facing Reid, and pressed his chest into the Reid's. The two wrapped their arms around each other. Rossi slid in behind Hotch, pressing his chest into the SAC's back. Rossi sighed, and smiled, and all four closed their eyes.

Hotch lay there, with Reid snuggled into his chest while Morgan and Rossi spooned Reid and himself from behind. He lay there, listening as his three subordinates' breathing evening out, until they were all asleep. Hotch smiled to himself. The night had been….. eventful, and he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it…

And then, as the horizon began to turn pink with the coming dawn, the four men slept in peace…

* * *

END

* * *

To see the unedited version of this story, you will need to go to Adult Fan Fiction . net. If you DO go read it, please review!

If you do NOT go read the full version (like those of you who are under 18) please review the edited version here!

Thank you!


End file.
